Library Night
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Gods, I really don't know what I was doing okay? All I know is that I made Light go to the library and that L was watching the entire time. Thing is, L is very amused, and I could tell that there's just a hell lot of OOC-ness and a hell lot of vulgar words... Well, not really, just daily stuff, BUT STILL. (Embarrass level: max) One-shot.


_**A/N**_

 _ **Guys…. I am now weirded out by my own head… mind… I mean, I WAS JUST WATCHING A FREAKING LET'S PLAY! And this is what happens….. What Let's Play, you ask…? It's…. Uhh… I'll tell you at the end…. Warnings: Probably a few vulgar words and such… not enough to turn this into an M-rated thing, really.**_

 _ **Uhm… enjoy…?**_

He was just curious, really. It all started when his classmates from college started talking about it.

" _I mean, dude, I know it's totally gay, but it's just so fun and interesting that you wouldn't really mind!"_

His ears perked up at the word 'gay', initially.

" _So we just, what? Fuck each other or something?" one of them snickered._

He wondered what that game was and knew just the right place where he could just search for it. And damn, didn't curiosity killed the cat?

* * *

L didn't like it when people just waltz into the library and decide that they could do whatever hell they wanted—such as getting off of some videos they found in the internet. He could never care less what they did, but he just disliked it when they misuse the library computer for such stuff.

It just isn't appropriate, that's all.

But when he saw Light going into the library and straight to the computers, he raised an eyebrow. His Kira-suspect never did that before. Heck, he'd sometimes go into the library, look up some books (usually law books or something, or the archives, really) and then take one, two… four? Flip through them a little bit—just a skim, seems like—and then he'd go to the librarian and check those books out, seeing that he'd much preferred to read in his own rooms.

That much he knew. That much he deducted.

So when his co-detective showed up and not did the norm thing he'd do, his interest was piqued. Turns out, the computers were all occupied. He could see the gears in the others' mind turning, eyes glancing here and there as L expertly hid from his searching gaze. If he used the computer at home, he could hack the server and see what it was that made him act the way he was acting.

Same goes to if he used his phone.

He sighed and went away from the computers to search for a book to pass time. By the time the other moved, it was nearing 6 PM, the time for the library to close. L didn't need to hide, seeing as of to how Light was completely oblivious to his presence by now. He watched the other charm the librarian to give him the keys and promised her that he'd properly lock up after he's done.

Swooning slightly, she nodded and walked away, and L could see the satisfied grin on Light's face before it turned into something a tad bit more serious—curious, he realized. Making his way to the (blissfully) empty computers, he watched as Light impatiently turned one of it on and logged in.

He saw Light put on his ear phone, plugging it into the CPU and placing one on his ear and the other left to dangle in front of his torso, and started typing into the search query. L was immensely amused when he saw that what Light typed was 'Penis Games'.

He watched the younger man look around uncomfortably—albeit not shown on his face—before turning back to the computer screen. It was a video, a let's play, it seems. And slightly disturbing too. But seems like, the young man got off of that sort of thing.

A wicked thought flitted through his mind, and he flushed, a rare show of emotion to him, but it _was_ quite the embarrassing thought. But seeing the younger man not as guarded as usual, eyes glued to the computer screen, he weighed the pros and cons of his actions first before moving forward, his face a carefully blank mask.

"What are you watching, Light-kun?" L asked in his ear, the one which wasn't plugged with an earphone. Light yelped in surprise, jumping just a little at the (seemingly) sudden appearance of L, and he fumbled to hide his embarrassment—and some other things, L's mind supplied.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki!" he said, regaining his composure a bit, turning away from the weird squiggly things in the computer screen in favor of facing the International Detective. "What are you doing here?"

His voice was a little bit hoarse, and his breathing was… borderline panting. L's sharp ears caught sounds coming from the dangling earphone, but he couldn't discern the words. Whatever it is that he was listening to wasn't straight out porn, but actually people talking.

…. Talking dirty, most likely.

"Keeping an eye on you," L said nonchalantly, glancing over the younger man's shoulder to watch as the squiggly things… Now that he saw it up close, it reminded him dearly of a man's genitals… getting into another's genital via the underside (or perhaps between?) one's genitals. It looked almost like gay intercourse, just without the rest of the body.

He could feel the atmosphere become awkward, and he gave the younger man a suggestive smirk.

"So," he said, his tone purring purposefully. "You're into these kinds of things then?"

Light flushed.

"No," he lied. "I was just… err, curious."

"Curious, huh…?" l said in a suggestive-skeptical way. "Are you, perhaps, curious what _that_ would feel like?"

"Yes—I mean, no!" Light flushed some more. For some reason, L found it adorable.

"Will that help you with your… problem?" he said with a raised eyebrow. When Light looked away, L smirked. "I'll take that as an invitation." And he pounced.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ffffine it's Genital Jousting… I was… Err… Umm…. DON'T JUDGE PLZ. And no, I did NOT intend for this to be smut, and I seriously just wrote this on a whim, just because I know that this is supposed to be a one-shot. I'm gonna leave you hanging (MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL). I'm not even sorry… This is a one-shot by the way, so no more continuations~ ;D Good night~**_

 _ **\- End -**_


End file.
